Tulip merah
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Seharusnya dia tidak mengabaikan rasa sakit yang di deritanya/"Dia menderita kanker otak stadium 3."/ Pemuda itu memilih jalan yang bodoh dan egois./"Dia selalu menanyakanmu."/ Setiap malam tak pernah terlewat./"Aku bukan Okuda Manami."/ KarmaNami fic DLDR!


Pintu itu terbuka, menampakan siluet dari seseorang yang berdiri dibaliknya. Dengan beberapa tangkai bunga tulip merah di tangannya orang itu masuk ke dalam kamar dengan penerangan lampu minim—hanya lampu malam di atas meja yang bersinar. Langkah kakinya bergerak mendekati tempat tidur dengan seorang gadis disana. Dia terlihat nyenyak, membuat hati yang melihat tenang sampai mampu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Matanya teralih sejenak pada vas bunga kecil yang juga ada di meja itu. Dia mengambil bunga dalam Vas lalu mengganti bunga itu dengan yang baru—yang tadi ia bawa, sementara yang lama sudah digenggamnya.

Kembali ia melihat gadis itu. Dalam tatapannya dia merenung, memikirkan banyak hal.

Tentang sang gadis—

Tentang hubungan mereka—

Kesedihan hatinya—

Dan penderitaan Okuda Manami.

Seharusnya dia lebih peka tentang rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Seharusnya dia tak mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu yang berpura-pura kuat seolah semua baik-baik saja.

Seharusnya dia tak percaya begitu mudah pada senyum palsu yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

Ini salahnya. Semua salahnya, iya kan?

Okuda Manami menderita kanker otak stadium 3 dan sepertinya akan berlanjut, itu yang dikatakan mereka.

 _Apakah dia pernah mengeluh sakit kepala sebelumnya? Walau sepele tapi jika hal itu terdeteksi dan ditanggulangi lebih awal akan lebih mudah mengobatinya. Jika sudah seperti ini kami pun tidak bisa memastikan apapun. Tapi kami akan berusaha, berdoalah._

.

.

 **Assassination classroom hanya milik Matsui Yusei saya hanya pinjam karakter dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari tulisan ini.**

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, dll.**

 **happy reading ^^**

.

.

Okuda Manami tersenyum senang saat beberapa temannya datang untuk menjenguk. Dia melambaikan tangan lalu menyapa mereka. Salah satu dari mereka langsung memeluknya erat sambil menanyakan keadaannya. Gadis berambut hijau itu bahkan sempat menangis tersedu. Jujur saja Okuda sedikit kaget dengan caranya yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi Kayano memang seperti itu 'kan? Selalu jujur pada perasaannya.

Melihat tingkah Kayano, Nagisa, Kanzaki dan Sugino hanya bisa tersenyum–mohon maklum.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kayano-chan." Gadis berkepang dua itu mengelus rambut hijaunya untuk membuatnya tenang. Tidak lucu kalau dia menangis semakin kencang dan membuat seisi Rumah Sakit jadi kacau.

Walau masih sedikit sesenggukan gadis itu mengangguk lalu menghapus jejak-jejak tangisnya. Kanzaki meletakan buah-buah'an yang dia bawa.

"Bunganya terlihat baru, sudah diganti?" Gadis berambut panjang itu bergumam kala melihat tulip merah itu terlihat berbeda.

"Sepertinya suster menggantinya tadi pagi."

"Apa Okuda-san suka tulip merah?" Nagisa tiba-tiba bertanya. Okuda terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm karena semua bunga itu indah, jadi aku suka."

"Termasuk bunga pemakan serangga? err–bunga bangkai juga?" Sugino menimpali. Gadis itu mengangguk pasti membuat teman-temannya sedikit berpikir aneh dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Sudah dulu ngobrolnya." Kayano mengubah arah pembicaraan. Tangannya membuka tas lalu mengambil sebuah kotak didalamnya. Ia pun membukanya, dan—

"Tadaaaa, ini adalah puding buatanku khusus untuk Okuda. Tenang saja semua bahannya aman jadi baik di konsumsi olehmu."

—disana ada beberapa puding dengan beragam warna dan rasa. Begitu menggiurkan dan terlihat sangat enak. Semuanya begitu antusias melihatnya, tak terkecuali Okuda Manami.

"Ini pasti enak, terimakasih Kayano-chan–" Gadis itu memberi jeda kalimatnya, lalu tangannya mengambil sendok. Sementara Kayano dan yang lainnya begitu senang melihat Okuda yang ceria seperti itu.

" _Ittadakimassu_..." Gadis yang ahli dalam pelajaran IPA itu memakannya dengan lahap. Menikmati kunyahan demi kunyahan dari makanan manis itu. Tak lupa ia memuji rasa dari puding yang begitu enak. Namun suapannya tiba-tiba berhenti. Gerakan tangannya untuk memakan puding itu ia batalkan, membuat teman-temannya keheranan sekaligus khawatir, takut Okuda tiba-tiba merasa sakit atau tidak enak badan. Tetapi sebelum mereka menanyakan tentang hal itu Okuda terlebih dahulu menyela—

"Ini sudah satu bulan lebih, bagaimana keadaan Karma-kun?"

Keadaan mendadak hening setelah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Diantara mereka bertiga tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kini ke tiganya menunduk, menghindar agar tak bertatapan langsung dengan gadis itu. Bahkan Nagisa Shiota, sahabat terdekat lelaki itu pun seolah bisu dan tuli saat mendengarnya.

Okuda Manami menghela napas lalu kembali memakan pudingnya lagi. Selalu saja seperti ini saat dia menanyakan soal Karma, bukan hanya mereka bertiga, murid lainnya pun sama. Dia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Walau tak pernah mendapat jawaban tapi dia selalu saja ingin menanyakan tentang lelaki itu–Karma yang dia sayangi.

Ia kembali menghela napas lalu matanya beralih untuk melihat jendela beserta pemandangan diluarnya. Sejak dia di vonis mengidap kanker otak Karma seolah menghilang. Mungkin dia marah karena dirinya selalu berbohong tentang keadaanya. Tapi—

"Sampai kapan aku diabaikan?"

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang membaca buku dengan seriusnya. Menyerap semua informasi yang tertuang disana. Terkadang tangannya yang memegang bolpoin menuliskan sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam secarik kertas, namun tak jarang dia berdecak kesal karena hal-hal buruk yang tertulis disana.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak Karma-kun." Sebuah nasehat terlontar dari guru yang punya banyak tentakel itu. Seolah tuli dia menghiraukan kata-kata target yang harusnya dia bunuh. Ah entahlah, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan misi yang harus dijalaninya untuk menyelamatkan Bumi.

Dia kembali membaca.

 _'Chemotherapy pun tidak bisa menjamin jika sudah masuk stadium akhir.'_

 **Braakkk!**

Karma melempar buku tentang kanker itu ke arah pintu. Walau tak menunjukannya tapi sang guru tahu muridnya itu sedang kesal.

"Aah membosankan kenapa semua buku isinya sama–" Karma menengadahkan kepala. _Mercury_ -nya menatap kosong pada langit-langit di atas. Lalu ia mengambil buku lain disampingnya sebagai penutup wajah.

"–tidak berguna!"

"Kalau itu tidak berguna maka berhenti saja!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi diantara keduanya. Karma bersikap tak peduli sedangkan Koro- _sensei_ melihat pada orang itu.

"Terasaka?"

"Bisakah kami berbicara berdua?" pintanya pada sang guru.

Koro- _sensei_ sedikit bingung tapi ia meng-iya kan saja permintaan Terasaka. Guru yang identik dengan warna kuning itu pun keluar lewat jendela setelah diperingatkan Terasaka agar tak mengintip pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku sampai harus mengusir Koro- _sensei_? Maaf tapi aku tidak tertarik." Telinga pemuda itu dapat mendengar bahwa kata-kata dan nada bicara mengejek itu dibuat-buat. Dia tahu Karma berusaha agar dirinya terlihat sebiasa mungkin di depan semuanya dan hasilnya, akting si kurang ajar ini tidak buruk. Tapi bagi mereka yang sudah mengenal dan sering bertemu, se-hebat apapun akting pemuda itu tetap saja akan terlihat.

Terasaka menghela napas lalu tangannya meletakan sesuatu yang dibungkus plastik di atas meja—tepat didepan Karma.

"Jika semua yang kau lakukan tidak berguna maka temuilah dia dan berikan ini. Dia meminta Nagisa untuk membelikannya topeng," ucap pemuda bertubuh kekar itu. Karma tak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia masih diam dengan buku yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

Mendapat respon yang sia-sia membuat Terasaka kesal juga. Padahal dia sudah sangat sabar untuk menghadapi setan merah ini dengan bicara baik-baik–sedikit lebih sopan dari biasanya. Tangannya menggebrag meja, mencoba menggertak pemuda itu.

"Hey brengsek! Jangan berpura-pura tu—"

"Pergi!" Satu kata dengan nada dingin itu memotong kalimatnya. Terasaka menaikan satu alisnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Dia bertanya balik, ingin mendengar kembali ucapan yang baru saja hinggap di indera pendengarannya. Karma menghela napas lalu mengambil buku yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Kakinya yang tadi tertekuk saat duduk kini mulai berdiri menghadap pas dengan Terasaka.

"Pergi saja jika ingin pergi, karena aku tak pedu—"

 **Bughh!**

Satu tinju keras itu melayang tepat dipipinya. Pukulan itu begitu kuat sampai Karma tersungkur dan terjatuh, untung saja tidak mengenai rak buku di belakangnya. Pipinya merah dan ada darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya. Tidak banyak, tapi ia segera menghapus dengan tangannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum remeh sambil berdecak,

"Itu cukup sakit Terasaka." Mendengar cemo'ohan itu amarahnya semakin memuncak. Terasaka berjalan dan berniat memukul Karma lagi namun suara ribut dari belakang berhasil menghentikannya. Itu suara teman-temannya yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam. Dengan susah payah mereka menahan Terasaka agar tak semakin menjadi.

Karma melihat semuanya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian bekerja sama untuk menyerangku?"

"Karma-kun!"

 **Plaaak!**

Semua orang yang disana kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut biru itu. Dia menampar sahabatnya sendiri dengan tamparan yang keras. Bagi Karma, tak masalah jika Terasaka atau yang lainnya yang melakukan, tapi rasanya aneh jika dia yang melakukannya.

"Bahkan Nagisa juga?" Dia bertanya dengan tampang tak percaya.

"BERHENTI EGOIS DAN SADARLAH KARMA-KUN!"

Teriakan Nagisa itu mengiris hatinya. Guncangan bahu itu membungkam seluruh logikanya. Dia yang sudah terjatuh karena rasa bersalah dan takut kehilangan, serasa mati dengan raga yang masih bergerak.

"Kami sudah tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaannya tentangmu—"

Kini Isogai yang membuka mulutnya lantang.

"Kami tidak sanggup melihat wajah murungnya yang ingin bertemu denganmu—"

Maehara ikut menimpali dengan kata-katanya.

"Kami tahu kau mencoba mencari tahu tentang obat yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkannya, tapijika semua sia-sia tolonglah—"

Dengan suara tercekat gadis berambut hijau itu menyeruakan serangannya juga.

"—tolonglah berada disampingnya! Disaat-saat yang sulit seperti ini, berilah dia dukungan!"

Karma dan semua murid yang disana terdiam setelah itu. Semua bagai kehilangan suara, membisu bagai patung. Disisi lain Terasaka melepaskan pegangan teman-temannya pada tubuhnya lalu dia berjalan serta mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda itu.

"Jika sudah mengerti cepat bangun dan—"

 **Tap!**

Karma menepis tangan Terasaka dengan kasar. Kakinya kembali berdiri.

"Kalian semua berisik!"

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Karma pergi keluar tanpa bicara apapun lagi. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang kini tertunduk sedih—ada beberapa yang menangis juga. Topeng yang tadi diberikan Terasaka pun juga di abaikan begitu saja. Seperti tak ada arti sama sekali.

.

.

"Huwaaaa _arigatou_ Koro- _sensei_ , Karasuma- _sensei_ , Irina- _sensei_ ," ucap gadis berkaca mata itu senang sambil melihat topeng yang mereka bawakan. Bukan topeng yang besar, topeng yang hanya menutupi bagian matanya saja.

Ketiga guru itu tersenyum melihat sang murid senang. Walau dalam hati mereka penuh dengan perasaan iba. Informasi yang mereka tahu dari Dokter dan juga orang tuanya, penyakit yang di derita Manami semakin hari semakin parah. Terapi dan pengobatan lain tidak berdampak besar bagi kesembuhannya. Ketiga guru ini hanya bisa diam sambil membaca laporan medis.

Mata mereka tertuju pada gadis itu. Memperhatikannya lebih dalam. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan rambutnya semakin menipis. Membayangkan penderitaan yang di alami sang murid, satu-satunya guru wanita disana sedikit meneteskan air mata namun dengan cepat dia menghapusnya.

"Aa sepertinya aku perlu ke Toilet, _make-up_ ku luntur karena berkeringat."

Kedua guru yang lain mengerti dengan perasaan _honey trap_ terbaik di dunia itu, sedangkan Okuda tersenyum mempersilahkan sambil memberi petunjuk arah Toilet.

"Seharusnya Irina- _sensei_ tidak perlu menangis," celetuk gadis bermata violet itu setelah kepergian sang guru wanita. Kalimatnya membuat kedua pria yang ada disana tertegun.

"Karasuma- _sensei_ , bisakah kau menyusulnya dan bilang bahwa keadaanku baik-baik saja?" Guru tampan berkharisma itu hendak berbicara, namun melihat tatapan sang gadis yang memelas membuatnya mengurungkan diri. Karasuma pun bergegas keluar menyusul guru wanita seksi itu.

Dengan kepergian Karasuma suasana berubah sedikit canggung. Memang terasa aneh mengingat Koro- _sensei_ itu paling pintar membuat situasi baru. Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, bahkan makhluk super itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihat gelagat gurunya yang aneh, Okuda terkikik geli.

"Hihihi, _se-sensei_ jangan serius begitu, rasanya situasi jadi aneh." Mendengarnya makhluk yang mempunyai kecepatan 20 _mach_ itu sedikit tersinggung. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Jangan mengejekku Okuda-san!" Gadis itu mencoba untuk berhenti menertawakan gurunya.

"Ne— _sensei_?" Tangannya memegang salah satu tentakel Koro- _sensei_. Matanya menatap dalam pada sang guru.

"Walau kau makhluk berbahaya dan terkadang mesum tapi aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan belajar banyak hal."

Wajah bulat kuning itu kembali tertegun mendengar untaian kata dan ekspresi menenangkan dari gadis pencinta IPA itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi Guruku."

.

.

Lagi-lagi kakinya berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan temaram itu. Dia tak pernah bosan walau setiap malam masuk kesana. Tak ada yang tahu kelakuannya itu—mungkin hanya beberapa suster yang berjaga malam, tapi dia sudah memastikan bahwa perawat itu tidak akan membicarakan apapun tentang kedatangannya pada siapapun, termasuk pada Okuda Manami yang kini sedang terbaring nyenyak di ranjang. Seperti biasa dia membawa tulip merah untuk mengganti bunga yang sebelumnya.

Mungkin tindakannya ini memang terkesan seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang mengendap-endap untuk mengambil sesuatu dari gadis itu. Yah itu bukan masalah atau mungkin memang lebih baik dianggap seperti demikian karena jika bertatap wajah secara langsung sepertinya dia takan sanggup.

Dia tak sanggup menahan rasa bersalah pada gadis itu.

Dia tak bisa menatap balik mata violet itu dengan pandangan biasa.

Dia tak mampu menggantikan rasa sakit yang diderita gadis itu.

Dia lemah dan akhirnya lari dari kenyataan, lari dari gadis yang di kasihinya.

Sikap yang bodoh dan pengecut itulah yang ia pilih, walau dia tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Manami, mana sanggup dia melakukannya.

Melihat dan memastikan keadaannya dalam kegelapan. Itu tidak cukup tapi hanya itulah yang mampu dia lakukan sekarang. Biar saja semua menganggapnya egois dan kejam karena membuat gadis yang sedang sekarat murung karenanya. Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak masalah.

Tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan selimut yang tersingkap agar Manami tidak kedinginan. Lalu setelah menatapnya dalam beberapa waktu Karma pun berbalik, hendak pergi dari sana.

 **Grep!**

Satu genggaman tangan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berbalik untuk melihatnya. Disana gadis itu terbangun. Dengan topeng di wajahnya, Okuda Manami menahan kepergiannya.

"Aku bukan Okuda Manami, jadi bisakah kau tidak pergi?" pinta gadis itu.

"Aku akan pulang, lepaskan Manami!" Karma malah meminta balik. Namun bukan dilepas Manami malah memegangnya semakin erat.

"Aku memakai topeng, aku bukan Manami." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Dia takut Karma mengabaikan dan pergi lagi. Pemuda itu masih tak bergeming. Seharusnya dia cepat pergi saja, tapi entah kenapa dia terus berdiri ditempat.

"A-aku tahu kau selalu datang setiap malam, aku hanya berpura-pura."

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara lembut itu mulai serak.

"Aku kira dengan begitu kau akan menemuiku tapi kau tak pernah datang. Maka dari itu aku memakai topeng untuk menutupi sosok Okuda Manami."

Dibalik topeng itu sang gadis sedang menahan tetesan air mata agar tak mengalir. Perasaan campur aduk yang selama ini membuat dadanya sesak perlahan mulai tersampaikan.

"Jadi aku mohon jangan pergi—"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, Karma tahu Manami menahan tangis.

"Aku memohon pada orang yang ku sayangi, tetaplah bersamaku sampai akhir waktu untukku berakhir, Karma-kun!"

Pemuda itu tidak tahan.

Air mata sang gadis mengalir.

Dan satu pelukan tercipta erat.

"Manami...Manami...Manami..."

Dengan suara lirih pemuda berambut merah itu memanggil nama sang gadis. Setiap nama itu disebut semakin erat pula pelukan Karma pada Manami dan gadis itu pun membalasnya dengan erat pula.

"Tetaplah hidup...tetaplah hidup... tetaplah hidup..." Dia terus membisikannnya ditelinga gadis itu bersama semua perasaannya. Bersama kejujurannya, rasa takutnya serta kerinduannya. Semua yang mereka tahan tercampur menjadi satu dalam dekapan hangat itu. Manami mengangguk-angguk kecildengan air mata yang terus mengalir di balik topeng. Tangisannya tak terbendung lagi.

"Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin hidup! Aku ingin hidup!"

 _Tapi jika itu tidak bisa, maafkan aku._

.

.

 **Owari**

.

.

 _Omake_

.

.

Seluruh murid kelas E beserta dengan gurunya menghadiri pemakaman Okuda Manami. Semuanya memakai baju hitam. Satu per satu mereka meletakan bunga untuk mendiang gadis itu. Semuanya bersedih, semuanya menangis baik yang terlihat ataupun tidak. Dan yang pasti semuanya kehilangan sosok itu. Hanya dua orang yang tidak ada disana.

"Dia gadis yang baik."

"Yah walau dia sering canggung tapi dia tidak pernah membuat masalah, berbeda dengan yang satunya lagi."

.

Di tempat lain Koro-sensei sedang meminum racun-racun yang pernah di buat Okuda Manami yang di simpan di Lab. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak tapi hatinya sudah pasti terluka kehilangan salah satu anak didiknya.

.

.

Sudah 10 menit pemuda yang memakai topeng itu menatap tulip merah yang ada di dalam vas. Bunga itu telah layu tak mekar lagi. Lalu matanya melihat ke arah ranjang yang sudah kosong itu. Dia mengelus seprai yang masih menyimpan aroma khas gadisnya itu. Lalu tangan itu berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan kala kenyataan didepan matanya tak kunjung menghilang.

"Pembohong!" pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berujar kesal namun tak lama kemudian ia tertunduk lesu.

Tetesan air yang turun ke seprai putih itu, serta suara yang tertahan, diiringi desahan hela napas berat jadi senandung yang menemaninya dalam ruangan itu. Bersama kenangan dan rasa sakit yang takkan pernah hilang.

.

.

End

.

.

 **Tulip Merah: percayalah padaku, cinta yang sempurna.**

 **OOC bangeeeeeeeettttttttt buahahahaha, maaf maaf maaf. Tiba-tiba dapet ide ginian. Ga tahu mau ngasih judul apa jadi ambil nama bunga aja. Tulip merah artinya percaya padaku, cinta yang sempurna. *itu yang saya baca di gugel* Ok sepertinya ga nyambung yah kalau lihat isi ff nya hha. Yah anggap aja si Karma itu pengen Okuda percaya sama dia walau dia ga nge jenguk tapi akhirnya warna merah di tulip itu lebih mengarah ke dark karena endingnya saya bikin Okuda meninggal. Yaudahlah gpp ga ngerti juga, saya nya yang ribet sih, hho. Oh iya mau tanya rambut Okuda itu hitam atau indigo atau lebih baik ungu? karena kadang lihatnya aga hitam tapi juga ungu, satu lagi istilah untuk warna mata karma apa yah, Okuda kan Violet atau mungkin lavender, kalau karma apa? Habis bingung, warnanya cokelat tapi juga oranye, mohon bantuannya terimakasih semua, hope you like it byee ^^**


End file.
